


Vida

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Post-War, Romance, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: La guerra suele ser cruel.





	Vida

Arturia estaba de pie frente al fregadero de la cocina, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la gota de agua que colgaba del grifo a punto de caer y sus brazos cruzados se aferraban a sí misma en un gesto protector.

La tetera hizo ruido y la mujer se acercó a retirarla de la estufa. Estiró un brazo para abrir la alacena por encima de su cabeza y sacó una de las dos tazas: la de color azul, dejando la roja bien guardada.

Sirvió el agua caliente y echó una bolsita de té de manzanilla, miel y vainilla, acercó la azucarera al recipiente humeante; luego, mientras observaba como el agua iba colorándose de amarillo, la mujer empezó a recordar.

Habían pasado unas tres semanas desde el aviso por radio sobre la declaración de guerra del reino vecino. Gilgamesh había sido reclutado medio mes antes de eso para iniciar el entrenamiento militar en caso de que finalmente estallara el conflicto entre ambos países cuya paz estaba al borde de la extinción y así ocurrió; todos los intentos por llegar a un acuerdo, fracasaron.

Lo último que Arturia supo sobre Gilgamesh era que él estaba en el pelotón a cargo del sargento Kotomine —un viejo conocido— y eso era lo único que le había brindado una mínima esperanza de volver a ver con vida a su marido.

La mujer inglesa endulzó el té y fue a sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Le dio un sorbo con cuidado a la bebida caliente y luego recargó los codos sobre la superficie de pino lisa y barnizada; sosteniendo su frente con ambas manos.

Al momento, sintió algo frotándose en su pierna y un pequeño maullido se escuchó, provocando que la rubia dirigiera su atención al minino.

—Tú también lo extrañas ¿verdad? —Le preguntó al momento de cargarlo para ponerlo sobre su regazo y comenzar a acariciarle el lomo. El gato había sido un regalo de su esposo en su anterior cumpleaños, él sabía lo mucho que le gustaban los felinos y su deseo de tener uno algún día.

La mujer perdió la compostura ante sus recuerdos y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Cuando algunas de sus lágrimas mojaron el pelaje blanco del gatito, éste saltó con elegancia de su regazo al suelo, se sacudió y se fue de ahí.

Arturia regresó a su posición con los codos sobre la mesa, esta vez sus manos cubrían sus ojos que no paraban de desbordarse de agua salada.

—¿Por qué no le dije que lo amaba una vez más antes de que se fuera? —preguntó entre sollozos—  ¿por qué no le dije que volviera a casa con vida?, ¿por qué no mandó al demonio a Kotomine, aunque eso rompiera su amistad? —cuestionó a la nada en voz alta, ya sin poder contener sus emociones.

Unos minutos después, el timbre de la casa sonó; la mujer quitó sus manos de su rostro y se mantuvo quieta esperando un segundo toque. El timbre volvió a sonar, la rubia se levantó de prisa y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal se limpió el rostro con las mangas de su blusa blanca.

Cuando abrió, lo vio ahí de pie, con su maleta a un lado, su rostro estaba serio casi sombrío, pero era su marido, no tenía ninguna duda.

—Gil —dijo casi sin voz y se lanzó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, pero el hombre no le devolvió el gesto— ¿Gil? —Lo llamó soltándolo, dio un paso atrás y lo observó, entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle. 

—Una granada explotó cerca de mí —explicó el rubio—, eres muy joven y muy hermosa Arturia, si nos divorciamos estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar a un hombre completo —el de ojos carmesí no perdió en ningún momento la dureza en su rostro, pero eso no intimidó a la mujer que volvió a acercarse a él y le sostuvo su fría mirada.

—Lo juré el día de nuestra boda, en las buenas y en las malas, te amo Gilgamesh, la única razón que podría alejarme de ti sería que dejaras de quererme ¿es eso? —preguntó ella firme y el rubio no pudo hacer menos que admirar el temple de su esposa.

—No Arturia, te amo como no puedes imaginar —respondió sin dudar, a lo que la mujer sonrió y le acarició el rostro. 

—Entonces me quedo —anunció antes de volver a abrazarlo, ahora con más calma y esta vez, él la envolvió con el único brazo que ahora tenía. 

El dulce momento cambió en cuanto comenzaron a besarse con fervor y abandono, poniéndose al corriente de todas las caricias que no habían podido compartir en los casi dos meses que el rubio había estado lejos.

Unas horas más tarde, los esposos descansaban en el lecho matrimonial, ambos desnudos bajo las sábanas a excepción de los vendajes del rubio. 

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó de pronto la mujer.

—A veces, pero me dieron analgésicos, tengo que cambiarme los vendajes a diario y masajear un poco el muñón —dijo el hombre relajado.

—Yo lo haré —anunció ella recargándose en su codo para mirarlo. 

—Puedo hacerlo solo —respondió él. 

—Estoy segura que sí, pero me gusta manosearte, ya lo sabes —dijo la mujer de manera tan casual que el rubio no pudo evitar reír ligeramente mientras contemplaba las brillantes esmeraldas que eran los ojos de la rubia; luego se puso serio y dio un gran suspiro, había algo que tenía que contarle a su esposa.

—Kirei murió —Su voz y su rostro no delataron ningún sentimiento, en contraste, Arturia se mostró muy sorprendida— pasado mañana será el funeral para los caídos y la ceremonia de honor para los que volvimos con vida, ponte tu vestido negro, así no tendrás que cambiarte entre los eventos —Le recomendó a su mujer.

—Ya no tengo ese vestido —dijo ella recobrándose de la sorpresa por la noticia del fallecimiento de Kotomine.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio mostrándose curioso, ese era el vestido más elegante de su mujer y lo cuidaba mucho. 

Arturia suspiró pesadamente antes de decidirse a contarle lo que había hecho a su marido.

—Si no regresabas tendría que usarlo en tu funeral, así que... —La mujer hizo una pausa intentando revertir el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta— pensé que, si me deshacía de el, tú no tendrías otra opción más que regresar con vida —dijo con pena y de inmediato el hombre comenzó a reír.

—Hahahahahaha no pude elegir mejor esposa que tú —comentó feliz y se incorporó un poco para alcanzar a besarla.

—Gil, ¿de verdad estás bien? —preguntó la rubia cuando rompieron el beso y el la miró confuso— La guerra es muy cruel, perdiste a Kirei y también tu brazo —murmuró la mujer con tacto.

El rubio soltó un leve suspiro.

—Estaré bien, te tengo a ti —Sonrió— Kirei murió por confiarse demasiado, ante eso no se podía hacer nada y bueno, me ofrecieron colocarme una prótesis, pero me lo estoy pensando —dijo con seriedad.

—Deberías aceptar —comentó Arturia con una sonrisa que le causó intriga a su marido.

—¿Debería? —preguntó observándola.

—Sí, así podrás cargar a tu hijo —anunció la rubia.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo ampliamente, su esposa hizo a un lado la sábana que la cubría y tocó su vientre.

—Tengo mes y medio —dijo feliz y el rubio también acarició el cuerpo de su mujer.

—Tenía que regresar con vida —comentó Gilgamesh mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima, la única que derramaría para desahogarse de los sinsabores de la guerra; ante su esposa, la única en quien confiaba para llegar a mostrar alguna debilidad. 

—Sí, tenías que regresar —contestó la ojiverde en un susurro antes de aferrarse nuevamente a su marido. 

 


End file.
